


Lost In The Woods

by FlameofSerenity



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofSerenity/pseuds/FlameofSerenity
Summary: Jude and Cardan are lost in the woods when they happen upon a cabin. What could happen?





	Lost In The Woods

They’d been lost for hours, wading through the undergrowth of the forest trying to find their way back to the envoy. “Why do I ever listen to you?” Jude grumbled mostly under her breath, grimacing as she tore her dress out from the bramble it got stuck in.

“Oh!” Cardan remarked, barely a step behind her, hot breath on her neck. “You’re saying this is my fault?”

Jude rounded on him, poking a finger to his chest and glaring up at his stupidly handsome face. “Yes, this is all your fault. If you hadn’t insisted on taking a scenic route through the forest then we wouldn’t have gotten lost.”

Cardan shrugs, moving past her and taking the lead. “If I recall, you quite enjoyed that scenic route.” He waggles his eyebrows at her, a smirk on his face.

Jude flushes against her will. The waterfall _had_ been beautiful and the memory of Cardan’s kisses as they bathed naked in the spring made her blood warm. “Regardless!” She pushes on, shoving the memory aside to keep at the task at hand. They were losing sunlight precariously fast and she would lose her sense long before Cardan did. They needed to get back before that happened or they would be stuck until morning.

“Wait.” Cardan suddenly stops, causing Jude to slam face first into his back.

She curses, clutching her nose. “What?”

Jude watches Cardan’s face, an interesting expression as his eyes narrow at something in the distance. She follows his eyes, but there’s only blackness amongst the trees. Cardan grins. “I see something, come on.” Before she can protest, Cardan tugs her hand in his own and drags them off in that direction.

After a few moments, the structure comes into view. It’s quaint, made of rough-worn logs. “A cabin… in the middle of the woods?” Jude says suspiciously, eyeing the column of smoke curling up from the chimney. Her hand automatically goes to the hilt of her sword.

Cardan rolls his eyes at her. “I would call it more of a cottage.”

Jude surveys the building with its wide, open porch and general isolation. “This isn’t safe.”

“Please,” Cardan says, starting toward it, “You’re the one who said we need to find shelter.” He lounges against the railing, arms outspread. “I found shelter!”

Jude huffs, but follows. “When did I say that?”

Cardan simply grins at her, opening the door to the cabin with a bow. “Ladies first.”

Inside the cabin is small- only one room. A fireplace takes up the majority of the right wall with a small couch and a worn rug in front of it. To the left is a mediocre kitchen and there’s a bed tucked in the back behind a half wall. Jude takes it all in, plus the burning embers in the fireplace. It’s suspicious- too suspicious. “What if someone lives here?” She asks Cardan, who has already made himself at home on the couch.

He grins at her. “They’re gone for the night. It’s just us.”

Jude gapes at him. His audacity! Her hands fist at her sides. “Did you plan this?” She towers over the couch, glaring down at him. “Did I just spend half a day traipsing through the woods for no reason?”

“No…” Cardan murmurs, a wicked gleam in his eye as his fingers curl around Jude’s belt and pulls her closer. “You did it to spend the night with me.” He unbuckles her belt, letting it thump to the floor, before fixing his eyes on her dress.

“You’re despicable.” Jude says, but there’s little merit to her anger. It had fizzled out. Cardan was quite the romantic when he wanted to be.

“I can show you how despicable I can be.” Cardan purrs, deft fingers untying the knots at the back of Jude’s dress. When the fabric fell, all Cardan could do was stare. His wife was simply beautiful, almost painfully so. He pressed his lips on her stomach, just above her belly button, as his hand roved over her hip. It was meant to be chaste, but the sense of Jude’s warm skin drove him to hunger.

Cardan pulled her to sit on top of him, making her gasp before seizing her mouth with his own. It seared down to his soul like wildfire. Jude twisted her fingers into Cardan’s hair, barely able to contain her moan as Cardan palmed her breasts still contained within her bra.

His fingertips skimmed her ribs as they rounded the back of the clasp, but Cardan tore his mouth away a moment later, unable to undo it with just one hand. “Why do you insist on wearing that wretched thing?” He complains. Jude simply laughs, sitting up and undoing it herself. She lets the fabric fall slowly, relishing in Cardan’s heated gaze as he beholds her.

Jude’s fingers itch to touch him, gripping his silk shirt with ferocity that makes Cardan grin. He rids himself of the offending garment and Jude’s hands roam his chest, burning every place they touch until he can barely stand it. “No more.” He groans, shifting into a sitting position with Jude on his lap, a shocked look on her face. Before she can say anything, Cardan stands, taking Jude with him. It takes four steps to get the bed, where he lays his beautiful wife out on the handsewn quilt. Suddenly urgent, Cardan slips his fingers into Jude’s underwear and draws them down her long legs before exploring the parts that only he knows.

Jude mewls as his fingers sink into her, palming her most sensitive area until she’s squirming with need beneath him. “Please,” Jude breathes, and the word hits Cardan like a battering ram. His wife, begging?

Unable to take it anymore, Carden shakes off his tight pants, pulling Jude to the edge of the bed as he does. He takes a long look at Jude, poring over her face for any sign of hesitation. Jude surprises him by sitting up and grabbing his face between her hands and kissing him with a fervor that Cardan has never felt in his wife before. He wastes no time, sinking into her with a sudden movement that makes her cry out.

Cardan pauses, not wanting to hurt the woman he loves. But Jude wraps her legs around him and draws him closer, relishing in the fullness of their joined bodies. “Cardan.” His name on her lips is almost his undoing as he begins moving once more. Cardan wasn’t new to the pleasures a body can hold, but Jude was more than anything he’d experienced before. She met his hips with her own, driving her nails into his skin, as Carden started a faster pace. Jude’s eyes were screwed tightly shut, rocked by the pleasure she was feeling as her husband moved within her.

They moved further on the bed, Cardan spreading Jude’s legs further apart as he leaned over her. The new movement had Jude gasping as his hot mouth came into contact with her breast. Her legs tightened as something within her began to build. One of Cardan’s hands kept at her waist, but the other trailed down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. Jude practically bit off her tongue on a scream, her back arching off the bed.

Cardan grinned wickedly, sweat gleaming on his back as he pressed light, hungry kisses to Jude’s neck. “Something to say, wife?” She was close, he could feel it, but Jude was fighting it. He trailed kisses up her neck to capture her earlobe in his mouth. “Let go for me, Jude.” As if his words were her undoing, Jude climaxed around him, hands grasping at Cardan’s back. “Oh, Jude!” He moaned, finding his own release, pressing his hips into hers.

They stay like that, catching their breath, until Cardan kisses along Jude’s jaw. His eyes shine with mischief. “Am I still despicable, My Queen?” He asks, breathless, against her mouth. Jude ignores his question, pulling him down and expressing all of her love into a single kiss that leaves them both rocked to their core.


End file.
